


Stop The Cavalry

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way that first kiss might have gone down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop The Cavalry

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas kiss that doesn't quite go according to plan!

Steve suspects that they’ve both had far too much beer if they’re actually getting heated over this.

“How can a man who thinks that Dr Hook is catchy possibly think he has any right to criticize Bon Jovi? I mean, seriously, how can you even mention ‘Sexy Eyes’ in the same breath as ‘Dead or Alive’? One, my friend, is a classic, whereas the other...” And Danny’s got the finger going, jabbing at Steve’s chest to make his point, all attitude and up in Steve’s space.

Steve can’t remember how this even got started, wishes he’d known when to leave well alone, but started it did get, and all he knows is that he wants it to end, right now.

“Danny, if you don’t shut up I’m going to...”

“You’re going to what, exactly?”

Steve rolls his eyes, desperately trying to come up with a suitably outrageous threat, and then spots...

“Get over here,” he mutters, dragging Danny with him. “There!” he says, triumphantly.

“There what?” says Danny, trying to focus on Steve’s face.

“There,” says Steve, gesturing at the small bunch of greenery hanging above their heads. “Now will you shut up?”

Danny cocks his head back, swaying slightly, and looks puzzled. “It’s _mistletoe_ , Stephen. You’re threatening me with _mistletoe_? Is this some freaky SEAL thing where they taught you how to use a pagan fertility symbol to take a man down?”

Steve grins at him, hoping it looks dangerous. “Yes, it’s mistletoe, Danny. And if you don’t shut up I’m going to kiss you under it.”

Danny looks at him sceptically and snorts. “Seriously? That’s the best threat you can come up with, McGarrett?"

Steve frowns at Danny. This is not going quite how he thought it would go. He tries again. “If you don’t shut up, _Daniel_ , I _will_ kiss you.”

And Danny grins at him, a cocky, you-wouldn’t-dare smirk, and says “Go on, then. Money where your mouth is, McGarrett. Show me what you’ve got, big boy.”

And really, put like that, what choice has Steve got but to man up and go for it? He grabs Danny in what he hopes is a masterful, Hollywood-leading-man sort of way and puts his mouth on Danny’s. Danny goes still, but he doesn’t pull away or cry uncle, so Steve has no choice but to take it up a notch, give it some tongue, maybe a hint of teeth along Danny’s lower lip, all the technique he can muster. And still Danny doesn’t pull away, doesn’t react, so Steve throws in a slight thrust of the hips, the merest hint of a movement, and that’s what finally does it, that’s what finally cracks Danny.

“Whoa, no, stop that, what is that?” And Danny’s shoving him away, “What’s with you? You said you were going to kiss me, not hump me like a sex-starved Rottweiler, you overgrown freak!”

And Steve’s _absolutely not_ fascinated by the flush that’s spreading up from Danny’s collar, no, not at all, it’s just that Danny’s still not shutting up, so he steps back into Danny’s space, grabs him again and goes in for another hit. “Still talking, Daniel,” he growls into Danny’s mouth, sliding his thigh between Danny’s legs and throwing in another thrust of his groin against Danny’s hipbone for good measure, because that had such an interesting effect last time…

…and he realises that Danny’s hard, rock hard, at exactly the same moment that he realises he’s hard, too, feels Danny realise it, and he freezes. Danny’s staring at him, flushed and open-mouthed with shock, and Steve knows he must look pretty crazy and wild-eyed himself, too, because, fuck, that wasn’t supposed to happen…


End file.
